


Guess You Can Owe Me

by plasticineking



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticineking/pseuds/plasticineking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I tried to rescue you from being mugged but instead I got knocked out and you had to take me to the hospital after having your wallet stolen” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess You Can Owe Me

**Guess You Can Owe Me**

\--

_“I tried to rescue you from being mugged but instead I got knocked out and you had to take me to the hospital after having your wallet stolen” au_

_\--_

 

Like flashes, everything can happen so quickly. Adrenaline rushes and those moments where you believe you’re so much better than you truly could ever be. It wasn’t something that Rose always believed about herself. She always stood up for people on the estate, ‘gift of the gob’ her mother always admired. Why wouldn’t she? It was a trait the older woman passed down gladly. So Rose wasn’t really surprised that she started shouting and running towards the commotion before she realised that once she got there there wasn’t really much else she could do.

 

“Oh God,” a throbbing pain caused her to speak aloud before she could actually register that she was even waking up.

 

“Hello, you’re awake then,” a strong northern voice called through her mind-fog, “Rose Tyler, that’s what it said there on your driving license. Can’t drive though...not much point I guess in London. Anyway, you know thanks for the...attempt, not that I’m saying it wasn’t good or anything, you were fantastic, I mean the banana peel on the floor was my fault, can you believe it? It dropped out of my pocket you can barrelling right onto the path of it, slide a good distance, managed to knock us all over but… your head cracked on that pavement so h--”

 

“Please…” it came out as a whine and she almost wanted to roll her eyes, if she could be bothered to open them, “please can you not...talk so...much a minute, mate.”

 

“Oh, sorry, no problem,” the silence that followed the words were welcome and brief, the latter didn’t surprise Rose in the least, “I’m a Doctor see, you can call me Doctor, not an ego thing, just never been good with names not even my own! You’re going to be fine, a little concussion, but nothing major… I’m not your doctor, either, I’m nobodies doctor, me, but I mean technically I’m not a doctor of medicine, I’m a doctor of many things, so you know I’m not stupid, well...not very.”

 

The Doctor’s awkward chuckle alerted Rose to the reality of the situation, she was definitely in hospital - the smell alone clung to her nostrils - but this random man, leather jacket and big ears she remembered so well that just seemed so out of place on the estate, had come with her to… thank her? Check up on her? Allowing her eyes to finally flutter open, she took in the semi-busy ward before resting her blurry sight on the person she tried to save.

 

“Hello,” his friendly fingers wiggled in greeting and she found herself smiling, raising her hand and copying it, “it’s just a bump on your head, but I do feel bad, mind you.”

 

“Hey, it’s no problem, usually they get scared when anyone comes at them, probably lost some effect after the slapstick ending,” sitting up in the bed, she took the time to take in the features of her new companion. His eyes were startlingly blue, she found herself momentarily distracted before allowing her eyes to take in the sharp angles of his face, his cropped hair and his wide smile.

 

“Well, he didn’t stick around for long,” he caught her eyes for a moment, before shifting his sleeve back and looking at his watch, “you’ve only been out half an hour, weren’t going anywhere were you?”

 

“Just got home from work,” reaching a hand up she tentatively placed her fingers on the back of her head, “should probably give mum a ring though.”

 

“I’ll get the doctor, your doctor I mean, see if she’ll check you over and you can go then…” standing she took in the long length of his body, following him as he walked around the bed, “you know, if you got time…”

 

As he trailed off, Rose tilted her head to the side, “yeah?”

 

“I just feel I owe you one,” stepping to her other side, he stood over her, “let me get you chips.”

 

“Okay,” she answered with a big smile, somehow the smile itself grew as he returned it, “yeah, I’ll just ring my mother and yeah…”

 

“Fantastic,” he placed his hand on top of hers briefly before moving away.

 

“Wait, Doctor...did he, the guy, did he actually manage to get anything from you in the end?” Rose prayed that her efforts weren’t in vain.

 

“Oh uh,” tapping his pockets he looked down briefly before looking up again, “yeah actually, uh, he took my wallet.” He gave her a sheepish shrug causing her to let out a sharp laugh.

 

“Alright, mate, I guess you can owe me two, then.”

 

Something softened in the eyes of the man in front of her, and he nodded his smile calmer than his manic grin she’d seen previously.

 

“You can hold me to that, Rose Tyler.”

 

\--

 

 


End file.
